The Devil Made Me Do It
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: "Loosely based on the Full House episode The Devil Made Me Do It, Madeline reads one of James' stories without permission, and accidentally gets the pages messed up. Upset at Nell's punishment, she runs away. But she soon learns a few valuable lessons."


It was late summer time in Enchancia. Everyone was busy around the castle. Sabrina and Elena had gone with Miss Bianca to the store while Nell was busy with Ricky. Bobby Lee was spending time with his mom in the village. Sofia and Amber were out with Roland and Miranda, and so Madeline and Gabby were with James.

The three of them were in his room, where James was working on a new story for Adventure Story Weekly's monthly contest. James would look up and smile sometimes as he watched Madeline and Gabby play with his "writing consultants" Prince Blizzard, Sir Blaze-a-Lot, Little Rex, Cammo Kitty, and Zebra. Madeline and Gabby had also brought their kitties, Butterfly and Lily, with them, and James was also asking for their suggestions for his story.

"Can we read the story yet, James?" Madeline asked.

"I just need to finish this last sentence, then go ahead," James agreed.

"We make pictures?" Gabby asked.

"Yes, Gabby, you can help with the pictures," James smiled, "The last time I submitted a story with your pictures, everyone loved it!"

"We shared the prize!" Gabby giggled as she remembered James splitting the 100-gold coin prize with her, and taking her and Elena to the village general store to spend it.

"And if this story wins, we'll do that again," James smiled. "But remember not to mix the pages up. The story pages are numbered, but the pictures aren't."

Madeline said, "I'm good with numbers, James!"

"Maybe so, Maddie, but I know where each of the pictures are supposed to go," James replied. "I just want you guys to be careful. The first time I wrote a story with Elena and Gabby watching me was when they were really little. I had to leave the room for a minute, and when I got back, all the pages were mixed up, and a few of the pictures had extra scribbles on them. I know they're older and can probably handle themselves now," he added, seeing Gabby pout a little as she played with his stuffed tiger Prince Blizzard, "But I just want to be careful. I know you and Sabrina like taking them to school with you for silent reading time, and Elena and Gabby like Nell and Bobby Lee reading them as bedtime stories, but remember that you're borrowing them from me, and Nell always taught you that you should give the thing you borrowed back in the same condition."

"Okay," Madeline smiled.

"I be good too!" Gabby smiled.

"I know you will," James smiled. "I'm going to go take Jagger for his walk. You can read my other stories if you want, but just be careful around this one, and don't read it without me."

Madeline smiled. "James, don't worry! We'll be careful, I promise!"

"Alright Maddie," James said at last, "I'll be back soon, girls."

For a few minutes, Madeline and Gabby amused themselves by looking at some of James' other stories.

"Doggie story funny!" Gabby giggled. She wasn't a fan of dogs, thanks to James' first dog Rex biting her when she was younger, even though it had been her fault for playing roughly with him, but she did like Jagger. She also loved his plush dog Little Rex, and Bobby Lee had read the story of the dog to her and Elena a few times, since that one was their favorite Andrew Harmon mystery.

"I like the dolly story myself," Madeline smiled, taking out James' first Andrew Harmon mystery. James did let the girls read that one, but someone had ripped it up when he brought it to school. It had been fixed, but James kept it in the back of his favorite story box. "Let's read those first, then we'll see if there are any other Andrew stories we haven't read."

Gabby smiled, and as Madeline started to read the dolly mystery, she couldn't help but think about the new story James was working on.

Gabby looked up from the pictures that went along with the dolly mystery and asked, "Aunt Madeline, why did you stop reading the dolly story?"

Madeline saw the papers of the incomplete story in a small pile near her. "I'll finish the dolly story later, Gabby."

She picked up the papers, which hadn't been placed in a folder yet, and as she was leafing through them, she heard, "Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley! What are you doing?" She looked around and saw a little girl that looked like her, and she was dressed like a princess. "You know James told you not to touch that story until it was ready!"

"Who are you?" Madeline gasped.

"I'm Good Madeline," the girl introduced herself.

"Don't listen to her! Read the story!" they heard a second voice. Madeline looked up, and she saw a girl that looked like her, but the new girl wore a red and black dress, with little horns on her head. "So everything gets mixed up; James can put it back together!"

"Let me guess," Madeline smirked. "You're Bad Madeline?"

"Very good," Bad Madeline giggled, "Go on, Madeline, just read a little bit of the story. James won't notice!"

"James told you not to!" Good Madeline countered.

Gabby frowned. "Why Aunt Madeline talking to herself?"

At the same time, Madeline said, "Oh, what do I do?"

Good Madeline said, "Don't listen to the Bad Madeline; think of Nell! You don't want a time out, do you, Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley? After all, James told you not to!"

Madeline said, "Um…no'"

Bad Madeline said, "Don't listed to little miss Goodie Two Shoes! Go on, Madeline, read it! James won't know it is messed up!"

Good Madeline said, "Be good, Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley! Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley! Madeline Elizabeth O'Malley, be good!"

Over her chanting, Bad Madeline chanted, "Go ahead! Read it, Madeline! Read it, Madeline! Read it, Madeline!"

Madeline said at last, "Okay!"

She picked up the papers and started looking through the story. However, before she could lose herself in the story, she heard a voice from the doorway: "Madeline! What are you doing?"

In her shock, Madeline looked up, and the papers slipped from her hands, getting jumbled up on the floor as they fell. She looked up and saw James in the doorway. "James! I wasn't doing anything!"

"You call this not doing anything?" James frowned. "I told you not to read the story until it was ready! But it's lucky for you that I told you that the pages are numbered, and I remember where the pictures go!"

Hearing the voices, Nell, Roland, and Bobby Lee came up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Madeline tried to smile.

"You call reading my story when I say not to because it's not ready nothing?" James frowned.

"I was good, James!" Gabby started to tear up.

"I know, Gabby, and I'm not mad at you," James said as he hugged her. "You just play with our kitty friends while I get this organized again."

"And we'll talk to Madeline," Nell added as she and Bobby Lee led Madeline from the room.

"Mean James," Madeline muttered.

"Well, he did tell you not to look at that since it wasn't ready, right?" Bobby Lee asked.

"Yes..." Madeline sighed.

"Well, you can make yourself comfortable here for the rest of the day," Nell said as they led her to her room. "You're grounded until bedtime."

When Madeline was left alone, Good Madeline appeared before her. "Well, I hope you learned your lesson."

Madeline said, "That I have a Mean James as a no-good friend?"

Bad Madeline appeared. "I know how you can make them sorry: by running away!"

Good Madeline said, "Madeline don't listen to your Bad self; listen to me! Nell says you are grounded until bedtime!"

Madeline pouted. "So what? I want to make them sorry! I know; I'll just hide out at my friend Johnny's house!"

Bad Madeline said, "Well, get packing!

"You're right!" Madeline agreed. She picked up a suitcase that she used for sleepovers at her friend Elizabeth's house, and started packing.

Back in James' room, Gabby looked up from where she was playing with Cammo Kitty, "You mad at me, James?"

"You didn't read that story, did you, Gabby?" James asked.

"No, but I didn't say 'Aunt Madeline don't read that!'" Gabby sighed, hugging Zebra and Lily. "And I listened as she read it!"

"That's fine, Gabby; I never said you couldn't listen to someone reading it," James assured her, "I just said you couldn't read it yet, since it wasn't ready."

Gabby smiled a little. "Okay, James… read Dolly story, please?"

James smiled as he found the folder the dolly story was in. "Okay!"

Meanwhile, Madeline sneaked out of the castle without being seen, and headed straight to Johnny's village. "Nell and Bobby Lee will be sorry!" she muttered as she kept walking before coming to Johnny's family's shop.

Johnny and his family were finishing up some business when Johnny saw Madeline come in with her suitcase. "Madeline, what's going on? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I ran away," Madeline explained, "Can I stay with you?"

"I guess so, but I think we should let King Roland and Nell know what's going on, right?" Johnny asked, looking toward his parents for their ideas.

"I think that's a good idea," his father agreed.

Madeline said, "No! I am not going back to that mean family! Please, Johnny's Mom, don't tell them?"

Kim said, "Johnny, show Madeline inside our house; I need a word with your father."

Johnny said, "Sure, Mom. Come on, Madeline."

Timon said, "Kim, what would Nell and King Roland think of this?"

Kim said, "Well, Timon, we can send a letter to them, but whatever went on at the Castle, well, I know Nell will think of something. Let's give Madeline some time to herself in the meantime. We'll also get the couch ready; Madeline can sleep there."

Back at the castle, Nell said, "James, have you seen Madeline? She isn't in her room!"

James shook his head. "No, not since I saw her with my story, which I fixed just now."

Roland came up to them. "That's good, James, and Nell, calm down. Madeline is over at her friend Johnny's house. This letter just came from his parents."

Nell said, "Thank goodness! I have to get Madeline back home! And when I see her, I'm going to hug her, I'm going to kiss her, and then I'm grounding her for life!"

Miranda smiled and shook her head. "Nell, I can assure you that Madeline will never do this again. James, get a suitcase and come with us, alright?"

James nodded. "Okay, what is your plan, Mom?"

Miranda said, "You will see. Now come on."

A little later, Madeline was eating dinner with Johnny and his family. She was helping Johnny take the dirty plates to the sink when there was a knock at the door.

Kim opened the door, and let Nell, Bobby Lee, Roland, and Miranda in. "Helen! Robert! What brings you, King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Prince James here?" she asked.

"We heard that Madeline was here," Nell started, "I just wanted to make sure she was all right."

"I'm fine," Madeline muttered, then she frowned when she saw James. "What else do you have to say?"

James said, "Well, you forgot some of your stuff at home."

Bobby Lee said, "That's right and we just came to give you a goodnight kiss."

"Goodnight kiss? Why?" Madeline gasped.

"Well, we just got a note from Johnny's parents saying that you don't want to live with us anymore," Nell said as she gave Madeline a larger suitcase. "So, we just brought you a few things you'll need."

"And why would you want to stay with me? I just tattle on you when you do something wrong," James added.

Kim said, "Of course Madeline is welcome to live with us, right, Timon?"

Timon said, "Yes, Madeline can sleep on the couch since we don't have enough beds."

Miranda said, "Well, I think that's it then, right Nell? It's getting late, and you have to get Elena and Gabby ready for bed."

Nell said, "Right Miranda. Well, goodnight Madeline."

As they were leaving, Madeline called, "Wait! You forgot something!"

Bobby Lee turned around. "What are we forgetting?"

"ME!" Madeline cried as she ran into Nell's arms.

Roland said, "Madeline, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to stay with Johnny's family."

Madeline said, "No! I was going to sleep on the couch!"

On the way out, Nell said, "Madeline that was a very dangerous thing to do, running away from the castle like that!"

Johnny called after them, "See you around, right, Madeline?"

Madeline said, "You bet, Johnny!"

Back at the Castle, Nell, Bobby Lee, Roland, Miranda, and James watched as Madeline happily danced around her room.

As she danced, Madeline said, "My dolly! My bed! Oh, I love the castle!"

As she smiled at her sister's happy dance, Nell said, "Yes, Madeline, it's nice to see you back here safe and sound, but since you didn't stay in you room like I asked, no Butterfly until bedtime tomorrow night."

"Fair enough!" Madeline agreed.

At the same time, James said, "Nell, can I talk to Madeline alone, please?"

Nell smiled. "Sure, James."

When he and Madeline were alone, James asked, "Madeline, what was the real reason you ran away?"

Madeline said, "Because you get me in trouble."

"Well, I remember telling you that my story wasn't ready for anyone to read yet," James started, "I let you look at it, but I didn't have all the pictures where I wanted them yet. I also had a little more work to do on it before it was ready to be submitted to the contest."

"Did you fix it?" Madeline asked.

I was able to fix everything," James smiled. "I had the pages of the story numbered, and I had the picture pages numbered, and I was able to figure out which picture went with which part of the story."

"Okay. I'm glad you were able to fix everything, and I'm sorry I looked at your story without permission," Madeline smiled as she and James hugged, "But were you and Nell really going to leave me at Johnny's house?"

"What do you think?" Bobby Lee smirked, coming in and showing her the empty suitcase. "One of my guard friends pulled that with his daughter when she ran away too! Miranda said she read about that in a book as well."

Madeline smiled a little. "That was very sneaky."

Bobby Lee said, "Well, yes, but Madeline, don't you realize how worried everyone was?"

"I'm sorry, Bobby Lee," Madeline murmured, "I'll never do anything like that again."

"That's good to hear, but Butterfly still stays with me until tomorrow," Nell said as she came in and heard them, "But don't worry. Bluebell and Sergeant will keep her company."

"Okay," Madeline agreed. "Nell? I know I can't have Butterfly until tomorrow, but can I still have my little plush butterfly Pixie, the one I won at the carnival?"

"Sure," Nell smiled.

Bobby Lee said, "Okay Madeline, get ready for bed, and Nell and I will be back to say a good night."

As he gave her one last hug before going to his own room, James said, "See you tomorrow, Maddie."

When they were gone, Good Madeline appeared. "Well, I hope you have learned a lesson and will listen to Nell and Bobby Lee next time!"

Madeline nodded. "Oh, I will!"

Bad Madeline appeared and said, "Why don't we leave this room and head down to the playroom?"

Madeline frowned. "I'm not listening to you anymore!"

Good Madeline said, "Good Job Madeline! I will check in on you later. Bye!"

"See you then," Madeline smiled. However, when Good Madeline vanished, she sighed and whispered to Pixie, "She's a nice girl, but she gets on my nerves!"


End file.
